Talk:Los Angeles County
4x24 map Just for fun (or if anyone wants to get the jump on me), here's the full list of place names added by that tiny little map. Keep in mind not all of these are in L.A. county: *Los Angeles *Glendale *South Pasadena *Culver City *Calabasas *Westlake Village *Agoura Hills *Thousand Oaks *Simi Valley *Santa Clarita *camarillo *Moorpark *Somis *Fillmore *Piru *Val Verde *Santa Paula *San Fernando *Burbank *Crescenta *La Cañada Flintridge *Pasadena *Arcadia *El Monte *Topanga *Willow Brook *Inglewood *Torrance *Compton *Bellflower *West Carson *Long Beach *Huntington Beach *Seal Beach *Fountain Valley *Irvine (my hometown! finally!) *Newport Beach *Santa Ana *Tustin *Garden Grove *Silverado *Anaheim *Fullerton *La Habra *Rowland Heights *Downey *Norwalk *Los Alamitos *East Los Angeles *Maywood *Rosemead *La Puente *West Covina *Pomona *Montclair *San Dimas *Rancho Cucamonga *Ontario *Fontana *Guasti *Rubidoux *Chino Hills *Corona *Mission Viejo *Lakeland Village *Lake Elsinore *Canyon Lake *Perris *Riverside *Norco *Home Gardens *El Cerrito *San Bernardino *Moreno Valley *Redlands *Muscoy *Mount Baldy *Wrightwood *Pinon Hills *Phelan *Hesperia *Valyermo *Acton *Lomita *La Mirada *Fullerton *5 Freeway *10 Freeway *57 Freeway *60 Freeway *91 Freeway *101 Freeway *110 Freeway *210 Freeway *405 Freeway *710 Freeway --Pyramidhead 08:48, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :: There's a point at which it doesn't seem beneficial to include all information from the show. Do these all really need pages? When it comes down to it, they have nothing to do with 24, do they? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe not, but it wouldn't hurt to be as thorough as possible. If we're going to rely on the map for geographic info, it just makes sense to include as much from it as possible. Plus you never know when these might become important - I'm sure most of the country pages I added wouldn't have been substantial if it weren't for the Operations Manual. I can remember at least some of these places being mentioned in the novels. --Pyramidhead 16:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: My only thought is that people will see the page that has all these links and find that all the pages are practically useless, which seems a bit mad to me. If all the pages are just going to say "X was a town in Los Angeles seen on a map in Y", then why not just list all the places but not have links to them? Then, when and if they are mentioned, specific ones can have pages. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::: That's my line of reasoning when it comes to making pages for characters whose only mention is a sheet of paper. However for locations, like this, it definitely seems extra silly to create articles for all of them. Of course as it stands given the current policy, they're all eligible for articles if someone wants to divert time from stuff like the Ultimate Project for this kind of thing. 00:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I would argue that this is the sort of thing that falls under the Ultimate Project, but certainly there are more important things to do before I'll get to most of these. --Pyramidhead 00:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::: OK then Pyramidhead, I'm cool with these articles as long as we have a seperate way to list them. How about a category for "Locations within Los Angeles", "mentioned locations" or something, rather than putting them in the main Locations categ and clogging it up with practically useless articles. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:46, September 8, 2010 (UTC)